


Snowfall

by detritvss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You are a 7th year, late one January night you find yourself unable to sleep, your mind too wrapped up in your eventual graduation. You decide to sneak out of the castle and walk in the freshly falling snow. You never expected Snape to follow you out into the night...
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 248





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different from my first fic, a bit more feeling went into it. I just want Snape to feel loved.

It was late and you were stressed. So stressed that you had been sitting in your bed unable to sleep with thoughts running nonstop through your mind. It was halfway through your seventh year at Hogwarts and you were having a crisis over what you were going to do once you graduated. What were you even qualified to do? Sure your grades were good but was that enough? Were you enough? You turned over and looked out the window, it was January and snow was falling softly in the moonlight. A few inches covered everything in sight. It looked so soft and quiet that you decided to sneak out and walk in the silence and calm that settles over everything when it snows. You threw on your winter cloak and some boots and quietly sneaked out of your dorms. When you finally make it outside you took a deep breath in, letting the chilled air fill your lungs. It was freeing, to walk out of the confines of the castle and walk alone on the grounds. The snow continued to fall slowly as you made the long trek down to where the Forbidden Forest starts. You stood there, drinking in the soft glow of the snow, the complete stillness and silence of the woods. You were startled when you heard light footsteps behind you, and an all too familiar voice  
“It’s late... I could get you expelled for this Miss (y/l/n). Sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night.”  
You tried to hide your smile. “It was too loud in the castle, I needed to be out here to calm my mind.”  
You had been in love with Professor Snape for quite some time now and you had a hunch his feelings were somewhat mutual. He stepped closer to you. “It is quite... captivating” He paused for a moment. “you out here in the stillness. You look angelic.”  
You had never heard such kind words from him before and you struggled to find the words to answer.  
“Professor Snape, I ...” you sigh. “I’m so glad you are here.” You finally say in almost a whisper.  
“As am I, (y/n).” He moved closer and gently grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours.  
You gave his hand a soft squeeze and turned to look at him. He looked vulnerable and absolutely beautiful. His long dark hair, dotted here and there with snowflakes, obscured part of his face as his eyes met yours and then darted away. The two of you stood there in the stillness of the snow, holding hands, no words being spoken. After what felt like an eternity, Snape lightly pulled you hand, bringing you close to him. His hand slid from your hand to your waist as he pulled you in to face him. You reached up and pushed his now dampening hair behind his ear and ran your fingers across his cheek. His arms wrapped around you as he placed his lips to your forehead. You sighed. Being this close to his was a dream, something you had wanted for a long time. And now here you were.  
He breathed in deep. “I don’t know what to do anymore.” His voice wavered as he spoke.  
You lifted your head up and looked into his eyes. They looked so gentle, so full of love. You reached up and put your hand on his cheek. “Neither do I.”  
He pushed his head into you hand and closed his eyes. Seeing an opportunity you leaned into him and pressed your lips against his. He did nothing. You immediately felt like a fool, and just as you started to pull away he kissed you back. Lips moving slowly against yours. He deepened the kiss, long and sensual. It was obvious how badly he wanted this; almost as much as you did you thought. When he pulled away he tipped his forehead against yours.  
“Now I could definitely get you expelled for this.” You were taken aback by his joke, had you ever heard him joke before you wondered.  
A small smile crossed your lips. “I believe you would be in way more trouble than I would, Professor Snape.”  
A small chuckle. “I believe you are right, Miss (y/l/n). I believe you are right, indeed.”  
He leaned in and kissed you again. This time a desperate, hungrier kiss. His arms pulling you in as tight as they could. His body against yours was filling you with desire, more than you could handle. You ran your fingers through his damp hair and you slowly move from his lips to his jaw. Then down to his neck. He quickly grabbed you arms and jerked you away. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked you, concerned and worried that perhaps you felt pressured. “I do not want you to do anything you do not want to do.”  
You smile at him and lean into a brief kiss. Lips still grazing his you replied “you are all I want.”  
You move your lips back to his neck, kissing him softly. His hands squeezed you again as he tried to keep his composure. He reached up and lifted your chin. Then the pulled away from you, removed his cloak, and laid it out on the fresh snow. He then sat on it and reached his hand out, pulling you down with him. You quickly found yourself on top of him, kissing him passionately. He unhooked your cloak and let it fall behind you. You took that as an invitation and started unbuttoning his many buttons. Lips not leaving his for more than a few seconds. Once he was unbuttoned you pulled away and ran your hands across his bare chest and pushed him back so he was lying down. The snow falling melted instantly as it hit his skin. You leaned down and began kissing his chest. Light kisses, one after the other. Up and down, right to left. Trying not to leave an inch of skin untouched by your lips. After a few minutes you sat up and grabbed the hem of your shirt. His hands gripped your thighs and you pulled it over your head. You sat there for a moment, neither of you moving or speaking, as he took in your topless form on top of him. He reached and ran his hands up the curve of your hip, the dip of your waist, into the swell of your breasts. “You are absolutely stunning.” He whispered. His hands moving to your nipples. He began to roll them between his fingers. He then sat up, sliding his unbuttoned shirt off, pressing his warm chest against yours. He quickly began kissing your neck, sucking gently here and there as he continued to play with your nipples.  
“Professor” you sighed.  
You could feel his hard member pressed against your thin pajama pants. Your need to ravish him was growing too strong for you to control. You pulled away from him and reached down, and undid his pants. You looked up to his slight smile and wriggled out of your own pants. As you got yours off he pulls his own down, seeing his cock for the first time, you stop moving.  
“Is-is it ok?” He questioned, almost as if he was ashamed.  
“Perfect.” Was all you could say.  
You slowly move yourself over him as he lay back down. The cloak underneath you two was started to dampen. You slid his length against you letting it hit your clit. You were soaking wet and his member moved smoothly against you. Back and forth you continued to move his cock, pressing it into your clit. He gasped at the feeling of your wetness against him. He needed it, he needed you.  
“Are you sure this is what you want Professor?”  
“S-Severus. Please (y/n)”  
“Are you sure Severus?”  
His hands gripped your hips tightly as he bucked his hips, sliding his cock to press into your clit again.  
Taking that as a yes, you lean in and kiss him as you slowly slide his head into your heat. Trying to keep your composure was almost impossible as he stretched you to accommodate his girth. You both moaned as you hit his hips. You slowly began sliding yourself up and down his cock and you kissed him deeply. You sat up then. Leaning back, and propping yourself up on your arms, letting him get a full view: you moving slowly up and down your body slick with melted snow as it continued to fall on the two of you. He tried to keeps his eyes open to watch you in all of your glory riding him, but the pleasure was too great. In one swoop he flipped you over, his cock still inside you. Once on your back he picked up the pace. His wet, dark hair in your face as he started pounding into you. You started to lose control, a moan began to escape your lips and he quickly cut you off with a kiss. His breathing began to get ragged as his thrusts became less meticulous. His kisses wet and sloppy. You felt yourself reaching you climax. “Severus” you moaned.  
You couldn’t contain yourself anymore as you let go, orgasming with his cock slamming in and out of you. He followed quickly after. Filling you with his cum.  
His body collapsed on top of you as he continued to kiss you gently now. After a few moments he pulled out of you and rolled over. You both lay there, staring into the grey sky as snow slowly drifted down and melted as it reached you. You looked over at him and his eyes met yours.  
“We should get you back to bed.” He said solemnly.  
“It is getting cold.” For the first time since his arms had wrapped around you, you felt cold, you were freezing actually.  
He stood up first and reached his hand down to help you up. You both put back on your now wet clothes.  
“Severus?”  
“Yes?”  
“That... that wasn’t a one time thing right? I mean, if it was I underst-“  
With that he caught you up in a kiss.  
“We might have to wait for you to graduate. I cannot risk my position here anymore than I already have.” A serious tone returning to his voice.  
You both began the trek back up to the castle. As you reached the entrance he looked around quickly, then leaned in and kissed you softly. “See you in class tomorrow. I hope you are prepared for the quiz.”  
You chuckled softly and reached out to grab his hand.  
“Goodnight Professor Snape.”  
“Goodnight Miss (y/l/n)”  
And with that he headed off, leaving you standing there with a big smile on your face.


End file.
